The return of Nimueh
by Elise.v
Summary: The story of Nimueh seemed to be a closed chapter when she died, but nothing is as it seems. Meet a new side of Nimueh, that you haven't seen before. Secrets will be revield, an old romance will be relighted and we are about to meet a new goddess. Can she be trusted? Or will she turn out to be evil? But if that's so, how can you defead a goddess?
1. Chapter 1

**"The return of Nimueh"  
**  
**The story is set after season 3. **

**This is my first Fanfic, please don't be disapointed in the first three or four chapters, I promise, it gets better and better. Also, if any of you has some tips for Chapter 1 (or for my little sales pitch), to make it more interesting, please pm me or review. I have a little trouble with it. I don't own Merlin.**

**Here's a little sales pitch for the story:**

**The story of Nimueh seemed to be a closed chapter when she died, but nothing is as it seems. Meet a new side of Nimueh, that you haven't seen before. Secrets will be revield, an old romance will be relighted and we are about to meet a new goddess. Can she be trusted? Or will she turn out to be evil? But if that's so, how can you defead a goddess? **

* * *

King Uther spoke to the knight Sir Leon.

"Leon, have we ever explored the forest of Ascetir?"

"I do not know, sire. I will ask Arthur, if you want me to."

"Yes, If we have not yet explored it, take a few knights and go along with Arthur to the forest, I want a map of it by tomorrow, before the council meating with Lot take's place. He wants to see more of my kingdom." The king didn't sound very happy this morning.

"Yes, Sire." He bowed his head and walked out of the king's chamber.

"Stupid map." The king muttered to himself.

* * *

Merlin was looking at the polished floor of the Prince's chambers with a cloth on his shoulder. He sighed and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Why he always had to scrub the floor? Though it was dirty again as soon as Arthur walked into the room...

So when Arthur actually came in with his muddy boots of the training, he said:

"Hah, Merlin, this afternoon we are going to the forest of Ascetir, make sure you prepare the horses."

"Why?"

"Because it is a little too far to walk, don't you think?" Arthur smirked.

"Of course sire," Merlin said, a little sarcastic "Anything else?"

"Nah not really ... oh wait," Arthur thought about some roses for Gwen, but he would prefer to pick them for her by himself, instead of letting his servant do it for him.  
Then shook his head "No, never mind"

"What were you going to say?" Now it was Merlin who smirked. He knew what Arthur was thinking, but he was just teasing him.

"I was going to say that I think you should scrub the floor again... there is some mud here." He grinned at Merlin and walked on purpose a big circle arround him on his way back to the door of his room, where an annoyed manservant remained.

* * *

Merlin stood in the courtyard with the horses. Leon, Gwaine, Percival and Lancelot stood with him, when Merlin said goodbye to Gaius. Arthur arrived and they all mounted their horses. Five Camelot-red cloaks waving behind them.

When they arrived in the forest of Ascetir Merlin felt the presence of strong magic. In one way or another he recognized it, but he couldn't put his finger on it. His mind became a little foggy and he couldn't concentrate very well.

"We split into three groups. Merlin and I are heading north. Gwaine and Lancelot are going to the east and Percival and Leon are going to the west. Tomorrow at noon we see each other again here. Make sure you do not stand out and that you do not cause problems." Arthur grinned at Gwaine. When they all started to walk, Arthur turned around again. "Oh and guys." They all turned to face Arthur. "No matter what my father said, I don't want you to harm any druids. They are peaceful people, and although they might have magic, they don't deserve to be hunted." Merlin smiled slightly. It was a small step for a great leader.

* * *

**Thank you so much if you read further :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Enjoy chapter 2! :D**** I don't own Merlin**

* * *

A few ours later, Merlin and Arthur arrived in the middle of the forest. They stopped and decited to have some lunch. Merlin had seen a stream not far away from them, and took the horses to water them.

"Be right back" He said. Arthur nodded.

* * *

When Gwaine and Lancelot saw the stream a few miles below from where Arthur and Merlin rested, they decided to rest too. "Let's have some lunch!" said Gwaine, while he was already jumped off his horse. He grabbed two sandwiches from the saddlebag, and threw one to Lancelot, who caught it easily.

* * *

Merlin led the horses to the stream and tied them with a rope around a bench. They couldn't get lost. He sighed as he did not feel so good. the air was heavy. He felt something pulling him slightly, it was magic... dark magic.  
Slowly he followed the trail that led him to a cave. At the entrance stood a large rock with druid marks on it. He doubted whether he had to catch Arthur. He shook his head. No, Arthur couldn't be very helpful... but otherwise he will get worried. He decided to call him.

"Arthur!"

"What?"

"Come over here please!"

"I'm coming!"

After a while Arthur came running up. "What is it Merlin?" he asked, because he saw nothing unusual. Perhaps it was one of Merlin's funny feelings again.

"Look at that cave, I think it is magical" He walked over to the large stone at the entrance and touched the druid marks.

Arthur followed Merlin to the entrance, then he noticed the marks too. "Let's have a look inside then!" He wanted to walk into the cave when he heard the voice of his servant.

"No, Arthur I think it's dangerous... it's just that... well..." He couldn't finish his sentence.

"Don't be such a girl, come on" Arthur grabbed his arm and pulled him into the cave.

* * *

**Thanx for reading, I hope you liked it. I'm happy with reviews! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!** **Thanx for the reviews!** **I'm sorry for any grammar or spell mistakes, so if you see some, please tell me. Enjoy chapter 3! :D**  
**disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Percival and Leon were on their way to the West, when they suddenly heard screams. It was a woman. They approached her and saw that she was attacked by bandits. Immediately they jumped off their horses and drew their swords. There were a couple of five, and even though the knights were only with the two of them, the bandits were quickly defeated.

The woman stood up and put her cloak off. "Thank you, brave knights for saving my life" She smiled.

"You're welcome, where are you from?" asked Leon.

"I come from the camp of the West. My people are druids."

"What's your name?" asked Percival.

She looked at Percival. "Kea" she said quietly.

He smiled at her. "Well, Kea, maybe you can show us the camp. We are exploring this forest"

"Of course, that's the least I can do... but you have to promise that you will not harm the camp"

"We promise" Leon said. And Kea nodded.

* * *

Gwaine and Lancelot continued after lunch with the trip. Just as they were stepping on their horses a young man approached them in a cloak. On his arm, they saw a druid mark. When he was near, he put off his cap, and looked at them.

"I will not harm you, please, brave knights of Camelot, you have to listen to me" he knelt.

"Go on then." said Gwain while he put his sword back.

"It is about Lord Emrys, your friend. It's important"

"Now wait a sec. Who is this Emrys and why are you calling him our friend?" He said.

"I'll tell you more about it if you come with me to the camp of the East" The duid said.

"what's your name?" Lancelot asked the druid who had already turned.

"My name is Heas, Sir" He nodded. Then the two knights followed Heas to the camp.

* * *

Arthur and Merlin walked through the corridor of the cave. Merlin had brought a torch that had been at the beginning of the cave. He had used his magic to make the fire, but made sure that Arthur hadn't mentioned it. With every step he took, he felt more and more anxious. The magic he felt was strong, and he fell on his knees.

"Arthur please, I think we should go back... I'm not feeling so good"

Arthur sighed "All right then, I igree, I think we should let this mysterious cave alone.."

Merlin looked at him with doubt "Really?" he asked unsure.

"Of course not... Come on" Arthur helped Merlin onto his feed and continued to walk.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. Please review, it makes me happy :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Thanx for the reviews!** **I've changed a few things in the last chapters: ch 1: They decided to meet at dawn, now at noon. ch 3: Heas first put his hood on, but that was a typo, so now he puts his hood off ;p**  
**I'm sorry for any grammar or spell mistakes, so if you see some, please tell me. Enjoy chapter 4! :D**  
**disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Leon and Percival had arrived at the camp of the West. Kea stepped forward "Do you want to meet the leader? His name is Veruon" They nodded. "Yes, I'd like that" Sir Leon said. Kea closed her eyes for a moment. Than she said: "He's on his way, I'v called him"

The two knights looked at each other in surprise. "But... How did you do that? With your... magic?"

She nodded "Sort of, the druids can speak with their minds"

"Ow that's pretty interesting, could you also say something to me? I mean, with your mind?" asked Percival.

_"Yeah I can do that"_ she smiled at the enthusiastic man.

An old man approached them. It was Veruon. "Kea can even talk to the messenger of the camp of the East. That is on the other side of this forest. It's bigger than this camp." he said.

Kea bowed at him. "Yes, but that's only because my brother is that messenger. No matter how far we are separated, we can still speak to each other. That's why we have become messenger's. It is very useful. It was a special gift from our father, he could do it too with his brother" she said.

"What's your brothers name?" Leon asked.

"Heas"

* * *

Merlin and Arthur faced a wall. The cave was a dead end. "How is this possible?" Merlin said. He leaned against the wall. At the moment he touched the wall, all the pain and anguish disappeared. Suddenly he felt a jolt go through him. It was magic. Now he knew there was something behind this wall, but what? He turned and saw that Arthur was inspecting the wall. "Arthur, there is something behind this wall"

"I know, did you feel that jolt too?" he asked. Merlin nodded and put hid hand on the wall. Then he heard a voice in his head.  
_"Emrys... Emrys I need to speak with you. Come tonight on your own to the cave, and there will be no wall."  
_He didn't recognize the voice because it was no more than a whisper.  
He looked at Arthur. "It's no use, let's go back then..." he said. Merlin nodded again.

* * *

_"Hello brother, I've Sir Percival and Sir Leon with me. They are two knights of Camelot. I think we can trust them so I told them about the camps and the way we can communicate"  
_Heas heard the voice of his younger sister. He was happy to hear her voice again. He told her that he had met two knights either, named Gwaine and Lancelot. She liked it and told him to tell them too.

"Do you know Sir Leon and Sir Percival?" He asked, when he had finished the conversation with his sister.

"Yes, they are our friends. Trey're with us on this quest" Lancelot answered.

"How do you know about them?" Gwaine said.

He told them about his sister and their gift, when they entered the camp.

"You know, I think this is the coolest thing I've heard so far" grinned Gwaine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I have put down all capital letters where they belong. :p Sorry for that kind of mistakes. I'll watch it in the future :D I'm sorry that I have not updated yesterday, but I had a Greek test... Also, I think this is an important Chapter, so I've made it a bit longer. You'll see. :) Enjoy Chapter 5!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin... **

* * *

It became darker. The two knights and Kea sat at a large campfire. It was in the middle of the camp, and there were several logs in a big circle around it. On the logs were many druids, having dinner with the knights. There was a large cauldron beside the campfire, filled with soup. There was a cozy mood, everyone was happy.

Percival turned to Kea. "Kea, could we spend the night here?"

She nodded. "Sure, that wouldn't be a problem."

"Thank you" He smiled at her.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur had also made a campfire. They were eating some stew that Merlin had made. Merlin was just staring at the flames, when he heard this whispering voice again.

_"Emrys, come and see me in the cave, alone. I'm waiting for you..." _

_"Wait, who are you?"_ he tried, but the voice was already gone.

He stood up and looked at Arthur. "I'll go and get some firewood" he said. Arthur looked at him uncertain for a moment, but then nodded. Merlin was so quiet during this trip, what was wrong with him? He decided to ask for it later, when Merlin had returned.

Merlin walked back to the cave. There he picked up the torch that he had left at the entrance and lit it with his magic. When he had walked a while, he came to the place where once had stood the wall. To his surprise, there was nothing left, and it seemed as if there had never been anything. He would also like to learn this spell.  
He looked up and lit the room with his torch. Then he saw another torch on the wall, he lit it, and he put his torch in a holder on the other side of the room.

He turned when he heard footsteps. In front of him stood a figure of a woman. She wore a light gray cloak and her hair lay in brown curls over her shoulders. She had dark red lips. Then she looked up. Those eyes! Those bright blue eyes! He recognized them.

"Nimueh ..." he whispered. Then he frowned. "What do you want from me?"

"I think I might have something for you, or rather; someone..." she smiled slightly at him.  
She held out her hand to the middle of the room, her eyes and gleamed gold Whispering a few words from the old religion. There appeared a blue ball of light, small wisps graced by air, growing as if it were ivy. When they reached the middle of the room they turned like a whirlwind, slower and graceful. Blue light sparks floated through the air, and created a wonderful spectacle.

Slowly formed a shape. The shape was a girl. She hovered slightly above the ground. The blue whirlwind began to stop, and he knew the girl. It was Freya...

He gazed at her, was this real? He ran to her to catch her when she sank to her knees. He held her in a loving embrace, he'd missed her so much. He felt tears of joy behind his eyes sting.

"You can have her, but I want something in return." Nimueh said to him.

"Tell me..." he said without looking at her.

"Last time, you had tried to kill me, but because I can not die, I'm locked up here in this magical cave..." she couldn't finish her story because Merlin interrupted her.

"How did you bring her back? I mean, it is always a soul for s soul, right? Wait... You can't die?" He asked confused.

She frowned and stared into nothing. Eventually she nodded. "It's complicated, perhaps I'll tell you another time" she said. Then she continued her story. "Merlin, I can only be free with your help. If you help me, you can be with her... and, and..." She sank to her knees. "I'm begging you..." There was a moment of silence. Merlin looked suspiciously at her. He still didn't trust her. She sighed. She brought her index finger to her heart. Her eyes glowed gold, when she looked at him straight.

"I promise that I will never harm those who are most dear to you" Her finger had drawn a cross of gold light. Then the cross faded, and so did her eyes.

Merlin knew this kind of magic. He had read about it in a book he had to learn from Gaius. It meant that you were unable to ever break your promise.

He looked at Freya, who in his arms was sleeping. He couldn't lose her again, he wouldn't lose her again, and he had once defeated Nimueh, so if she were going to be evil again, he would just beat her again. He looked at her with determination. "What do I have to do?" He said.

* * *

**Sooooow, what do you think? :D I think it was fun to write this Chapter, because I like Nimueh! Pleas review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys! Thank you all for the reviews****. Here's another chapter of my Nimueh story. I hope you all like it! I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Lancelot asked Heas, who was making dinner.

Heas looked up. "I wanted to tell you more about the legend of Emrys."

"Go ahead then..." Gwaine said. Heas lingered a moment, searching for the right words.

"He is the greatest man to walk upon the earth. He is the most powerful man ever. He is the leader of the Druids. He is the last dragonlord, the defeater of Nimueh... He is in love with the lady of the lake of Avalon. And he is the one that will bring back magic to the lands of Albion." The druid said, when he handed them two plates.

"That's quite a list..." Gwaine said. "Is he dangerous?"

"Oh no, definitely not! Well, at least not for you. He stands for all that is good in magic, and will therefore only use his power against evil. Besides, you are very dear to him, you are his friends, as I just said." Heas smiled, proud of its leader.  
Lancelot and Gwaine looked at each other briefly, deep in thought.

"But I don't know anyone named Emrys, is it not his real name?" Lancelot said.

"The Druids call him that, only a few know him by his real name" Heas explained. When he saw the confused faces, he tried to change the subject. "We have set up your tents under the old willow." He pointed to the tree which was full in bloom.

* * *

Merlin was gone for a while and Arthur began to worry. It was late and it began to be night. The fire was almost gone. Arthur decided to go look for Merlin. He made a torch and lit it. Then he walked slowly toward where Merlin had walked away. After having walked a while he approached the cave. There shone a light on the wall, it was a torch. Merlin had gone inside? Why? He heard noises, people were talking. He heard the voice of his servant, but also a voice that he didn't really recognized.

_He looked at Freya, who in his arms was sleeping. He couldn't lose her again, he wouldn't lose her again, and he had once defeated Nimueh, so if she were going to be evil again, he would just beat her again. He looked at her with determination. "What do I have to do?" He said._

Nimueh wanted to cry with relief, but could keep herself strong. She looked gratefully at him. Then she stood up and held out her hand to Merlin. Merlin laid Freya gently down and grabbed Nimuehs hand. When they were both standing, Nimueh took a beautiful gold ring from her finger. She showed it to Merlin, who looked at it qouestioningly.

"This ring is what ensures that I can't leave this cave. It is cursed, and only you can break the spell." Nimueh said, when she handed it over to Merlin. Merlin immediately felt the black magic that held the ring. He knew that breaking this spell was a matter of instinct. He shoved the ring on his finger. He frowned, his eyes became gold. Shining gold. And as he looked longer to the ring, the brighter his eyes were shining. Then the gold faded and he fell to his knees.

"Well, I guess you're free..." He gasped. Nimueh couldn't believe it. She was free! And that's all thanks to this young man. Merlin took the ring from his finger and let it fall to the ground. When he noticed that Freya had awakened, he sat down beside her and embraced her. "Oh Merlin, I missed you so much, and I'm so sorry" she whispered. Tears fell to the stone floor. Merlin could only smile of pure happiness. And so they sat for a while.

"Thank you, thank you so much! Believe me when I say that I will not break my promise." Nimueh said.

"I know: you can't" Merlin said, when he stood up and held out his hand to Freya. When they both stood, Freya laid her arm around his waist. Nimueh nodded.

"Then I will leave you two now" Nimueh said. She took her first step in years outside the room. She just stood there and enjoyed her freedom, when she suddenly saw someone approaching. "Did you expect company?" She said, looking at Merlin.

"Arthur." It was no more than a whisper. The footsteps grew louder and Merlin blew out the torches with golden eyes.

_"Merlin, if I die Freya will die with me." _Nimueh sounded worried.

_"Then flee, quickly!" _Merlin shouted back with his mind. He saw two golden eyes shining in the darkness, and then she disappeared. He embraced Freya and tears flowed down his cheeks. "I'll protect you, Freya. You will not die again. I'll make sure of that." She wiped his tears with her sleeve and smiled. Then he lit the room again.

* * *

"Merlin, what the hell are you doing here?" Arthur said, when he saw his servant standing in the middle of the room with his arm around a girl. "Who's- Wow... wait a moment. Where is that wall go?" Surprised he looked around, searching in vain for the huge wall. He shook his head. Merlin and Freya walked up to him.

"My name is Freya." She said as she held out a hand to him.

"Arthur" He said as he shook her hand.

"Let's go back" Merlin said. The three of them walked out of the cave in silence.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry I've updated so late, but I was staying with my friends. It was fun! :D Here's Chapter 7! I don't own Merlin. **

* * *

There was a lot of commotion in the camp of the West. Kea came rushing into the thent. Percival was already awake.

"What's happening?" Percival said, when he gave Leon a gentle kick. Leon jumped up and looked around. When he realized that he wasn't in life threatening danger, he relaxed.

"She has returned. People have seen her close to our camp! We must break down the camp and flee! Hurry!" Kea said worried. She walked out of the tent, leaving two confused men behind.

"Who do you think she meant?" Leon asked. Percival shrugged and gave him a look of: _don't ask me? _They left the tent to see what was going on.

They saw that Veruon gestured to Kea to come with him. She walked to the leader, and followed him back to the Knights. "Knights, you have to leave. Kea will guide you to Sir Gwaine and Sir Lancelot. They are now in the camp of the East, and have Heas as their guide. You will meet in the middle of the forest. Goodbye. " The knights nodded and Veruon walked back to his tent to continue with packing.

"Okay then. Once you have your stuff, we'll go. I've already mine." Kea said, when she put on a backpack.

* * *

In the camp of the East, the exact same thing was happening. Everyone was packing their stuff, and families left in all directions to the woods. Heas ran to Lancelot and Gwaine, who stood next to their tent with their stuff.

"Sir Gwaine, Sir Lancelot!" He called. The Knights looked to the source of the sound. "What is it?" Lancelot asked.  
"I got a message from my sister, she said she will guide your friends to the middle of the forest. I'll do the same with you so that you meet there."

"Alright, but you should really explain to me why everyone here is so upset." Gwaine said. Heas nodded.

"I'll explaine everything to you after we've left." Heas said.

* * *

**It is holliday for me this week, and I intend to write short chapters. But don't be sad, I'll try to update every day. If you would like to read something in this story, you can always suggest it in a review or somethin. I'll look what I can do. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey you guys! Wow, already 21 followers! :D I'm so happy! and I'm enjoying my holidays as well! Here is another chapter! I don't own merlin.**

* * *

Merlin was awakened by a gentle touch on his cheek. It reminded him of his mother. He turned. He mumbled something along the lines of _let me sleep_, but when he felt the leaves of the ground he remembered it again: It was Freya.

He quickly sat up upright and hugged her tightly. "You are real! You are still here, with me!" he exclaimed. Freya giggled.

"Of course I am, you silly. I just got back, I'm not going to leave you now!" Merlin had a smile from ear to ear. He was just so happy! He kissed her quickly. When he turned, he saw that Arthur was awake and sitting up.

Merlin had a girlfriend. _Mer_lin had a girlfriend, and she was a pretty one too, but that didn't matter... he didn't even know of her! How was this possible? Arthur sighed and shook his head. "So tell me Merlin, how did you two meet? And how exactly did you lose each other?" Merlin turned pale. What was the big deal?

How on earth was he going to explain this to everyone? _"How did I meet her? Oh you know. When I rescued her from a cage of a bounty hunter. She was cursed and at night she turned into a big cat that killed people. I hid her against all the rules, and we tried to flee. But the attempt failed because you killed her. So... nothing special." _Yeah, right.

Freya saw his desperate look and decided to help him a little. "Merlin helped me flee about two years ago when a bounty hunter wanted to catch me. We fell in love, but I couldn't stay in Camelot. I went back to my village. Yesterday I was on my trip to Camelot because I wanted to visit someone, but I saw a group of bandits and hid in the cave." she told him. Arthur frowned.

"I- I'm sorry to hear that. I hate those nasty bounty hunters too. They are only after the money, they don't care who they hunt." He shook his head. There was a short silence before Arthur stood up. "We should be back this afternoon at the place where we had arranged. Merlin, would you prepare the horses?" he said. Merlin nodded.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading this story! :D maybe I write an other chapter tonight but I'm not sure. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Thanx for the reviews and follows! Here's an other chapter, hope you like it. I don't own merlin.**

* * *

When the two knights and Heas sat on their horses, Heas began to explain. "The reason why everyone is so upset, is that Nimueh is seen near our camp and the camp of the West. In the past, she has destroyed the whole camp of the North. It was the largest camp of Ascetir. Finally there was a day when she was at her weakest, that was the day that Emrys had defeated her. When we found her unconscious near a stream, we had to do something, we couldn't risk that she would destroy the other camps too. So we decided to prison her. The most powerful druids enchanted the cave in the middle of the forest, and tied the enchantment on a ring. She was never seen until now. We are afraid that she will take revenge, so we flee." He told the knights who listened fascinated.

* * *

In the afternoon, the four knights and the two siblings met at he place where they had arranged. Heas and Kea had navigated by using their communication. When their eyes met, they ran toward each other and hugged. As Heas walked back, he gestured to the knights, who had dismounted. "May I introduce to you, this is Sir Lancelot and this is..." He couldn't finish his sentence as he was interrupted by the knight who stepped forward to his sister.

"Hey I'm Gwaine, you must be Kea." He took her hand and bowed to it to give a kiss as he winked. Kea blushed and said nothing, looking at everything except Gwaine.

_"Why didn't you say he would be so cute? Then I could have prepared myself!" _Heas heard in his mind. He started laughing.

Kea coughed briefly, to pull herself together. "Eh, yes, yes I'm Kea" She smiled a little shy. Gwaine grinned and let her hand go. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kea." He said. Lancelot rolled his eyes. When Heas finished laughing, he walked over to Percival and Leon and held out his hand. They shook his hand as they introduced themselves. Then the group decided to wait until Arthur and Merlin would arrive.

* * *

**Please review! Also, if you have some ideas for this story, let me know! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I hope you are still enjoying this story! :P I don't own merlin.**

* * *

When the horses were ready, they left. They chatted about this and that. And also about Freya, about her past. Arthur got to know her better. He thought she was a sweet girl, really a type for Merlin. Merlin didn't say much, he was leaning against Freya and just enjoying her company. After a while Arthur motioned for them to stop. "Be quiet" he said. He looked behind him. "Bandits!" he cried, as they both spurred their horses to run. Behind them ran many bandits shouting at them with drawn weapons.

* * *

About an hour after noon, the group saw that two horses were running further down in the woods, approaching them. They heard a loud cry from Arthur. "RUN!" They jumped quickly on their horses and ran after their two friends. When they heard the loud cries of the bandits they understood why they were running. Gwaine was the first who noticed the girl who was sitting with Merlin on his horse. He started riding beside them.

"Who's your new girlfriend?" He called over the noise of the bandits.

"Freya! Nice to meet you, Sir..." She called back.

"Gwaine! Nice to meet you too, My lady!" He grinned. Merlin laughed and shook his head.

* * *

They reached the edge of the woods and ran quickly into the high grass. When the bandits saw the edge they turned slowly and left the group alone. There was a short silence. Everyone was gasping as Merlin dismounted. Merlin lifted Freya off his horse. Then Freya cheered and hugged Merlin. The Knights were surprised, they hadn't noticed her before. When Merlin saw their faces, he introduced her. They all smiled at her.

Merlin looked over to Heas and Kea. _"You two are druids, aren't you?" _He said.

_"Yes, My lord." _They replied as they bowed their heads.

_"Please, that's not necessary, just Merlin." _He smiled. _"What are you doing here?"_

_"We can't go home, the camps have been broken up. We fear that Nimueh has escaped, so we fled." _Heas said with a sad smile. Merlins smile disappeared. Then he nodded. Arthur dismounted and walked over to the siblings.

"Hello," He hold out his hand to them. "I'm Arthur, prince of Camelot. And who are you?" Instead of getting the response from the druids, he received answers of four enthusiastic knights. He smiled and listened to the story's they had to tell, but his smile faded as Heas told him the story about Nimueh. He frowned and decided to offer them a room for the night. "I will buy some clothes for you as a disguise, because my father wouldn't be happy with two druids in his castle." Arthur said. "Let's go then." And with that, they all jumped back on their horse.

* * *

**Please review! It makes me happy! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! How are you? Do you still like it? :D Here is Chapter 11! I don't own merlin.**

* * *

Gwaine broke out into laughter. Lancelot was trying not to laugh, but unfortunately it failed. Even Freya had to hold back a grin. Leon and Percival tried not to look at him. The group was earlier that day waiting at the city gate for Merlin to come with the clothing for Heas and Kea. Now he stood in front of them under the flour and totally soaked, but he had the bunch of clothes, dry and clean. "Merlin? How on earth?" Arthur said with a wide grin.

"I don't want to talk about it." He grumbled. He had been on his way to the tailor, when he saw a stall with fresh bread. He wanted to grab a small bun, but the saleswoman threw a bucket of water all over him. Because of the scare he had lost his balance and fallen. He ended up in a big sack of flour.

Merlin trudged over to Heas and Kea and handed them the clothes. They nodded as thanks. When the druids had changed clothes, the group walked to the front gate of the castle. Freya walked over to Merlin and wiped the flour from his face. He smiled at her.

* * *

"Hello father." Arthur said, when he entered the kings chambers. Uther turned to face his son.

"Ah, good to see you again, how'd it go? Do you have any news?" The king said. Arthur nodded. He frowned.

"Yes father, It's about Nimueh." He said. Uther's eyes widened.

* * *

**Sorry this is a short chapter. :) please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Thank you very much for reading, reviewing and following my story! Wow! Already 25 followers! :D Sorry for not updating, but I was a little busy. :) Here's a new chapter! I hope you'll enjoy it. I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

_"Yes father, It's about Nimueh." He said. Uther's eyes widened._

Uther laid the papers he was holding on the desk."What do you mean? What is this about?" He frowned.

Arthur looked at the ground. He knew that his father was very irritable as Nimueh was mentioned. "Well," He started. "There are rumors that she has risen from the dead, and that she has been seen in the forest where we came from. I don't know if they are true, but our people are afraid." Druids were still their people, right? He wouldn't call them druids in front of his father. Certainly not in the same sense as Nimueh. And it would not really matter for his story.

Uther ran a hand through his hair. "How is this possible? What does she want from me?" He said under his breath. Arthur thought for a moment that he saw a defeated look in his father's eyes, but it disappeared quickly and was replaced by a look of determination. "We must show people that we can protect them well. We'll have to believe the rumors." Uther said. "We shall hunt that witch down." He growled as he walked away without even giving his son a look.

"Alright then..." Arthur said to himself as he placed the map of Ascetir with the new explored places on it, on his fathers desk and left.

* * *

When Arthur opened the doors of his room, he saw that Merlin and Freya were cleaning up his room, although it looked more like a little game. Freya wore a light yellow dress, probably gotten it from Gwen, and a blue Merlin-neckerchief. That's how he called it, because no one but Merlin wore those things. Merlin and Freya looked at each other and blushed as Freya quickly gave Merlin one of Arthur's shirts which she had worn as a turban. Merlin folded it up and put it in Arthur's closet. Arthur opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it again and shrugged, when he walked in.

Merlin was the first who broke the silence. "Sooo..." He said awkwardly. "How was your father's reaction? Did he take it well?" Arthur sighed.

"No, not really, it could have been worse. He didn't shout and wasn't raged."

"Then, what did he say?" Merlin asked.

"We shall hunt that witch down" Arthur said with an exaggerated low voice and an angry frown. Then he sighed again. "But what does he want to do to an all-powerful sorceress? I mean, we were lucky the last time, when she just disappeared, although she probably just went practicing to get even more powerful or something." He mused. Merlin shook his head.

"No, I don't think so." he said. "Maybe she isn't evil anymore? Maybe she's changed?" He looked at Freya, who nodded to agree with him.

"You really think so?" Arthur asked unsure. They nodded to him."Then, perhaps we should give her a chance" He paused and looked straight at Merlin. "But if she makes one mistake, it's over." He said.

* * *

**So this was chapter 12 already, that goes very fast! :p Hope you liked it, please review! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: -So, I'm sorry for not updating, I was a little lazy, and school was bothering me with tests, so, just sorry. :)

**-About Freya's curse: she isn't cursed anymore, because the cat-form of Freya died when she did, but only Freya's human-form is brought back to life. **

-thank you all for the reviews and follows, my special thanx to Bookybookworm, my beta and pen-buddy! :D I love our pm chats too! :D I don't own merlin

* * *

It was dark outside. Freya woke up shocked and she gasped. "Merlin," she whispered as she shook his shoulder. "We need to go." He slowly woke up and stretched.

"Hmm?" he mumbled sleepily. "Why? Where are we going?" he yawned. Freya got out of the bed and began to pack a bag. Arthur had given the couple a guest room, so that they could be alone together.

"To the lake, to... our lake," she smiled at the memories of their plans from the past. Then she frowned. "I had a vision," she said. Merlin sat up straight in bed and threw the blanket off of him. He walked over to the closet and began to dress.

"What was your vision about?" he asked worriedly. Freya hesitated and looked at the ground.

"A goddess, I think. I couldn't see her face. She told me I had to come to the lake, and if I didn't then..." She bit her bottom lip. Merlin looked at her questioningly. "Then I will die..." She said quietly. Merlin's eyes widened.

"Then what are we waiting for? Come on, hurry up!" He quickly grabbed their coats and opened the door of their chamber.

"Shh, be quiet." she hissed.

"Sorry, but we have to hurry." He said concerned as he took her hand. Freya nodded and quickly followed her love.

* * *

Arthur was walking through the corridors when he suddenly heard the sound of footsteps. "Who is there?" he said as he slowed down. Two figures appeared half-running from around the corner. "Merlin?" Merlin gave him a short look. He ran hand in hand with Freya.

"Arthur" he nodded as he passed him. Arthur opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Merlin "Sorry, I'm in a hurry." Arthur turned on his heels, following Merlin and Freya.

"Wait, where are you going this late? Will you come back?" It was difficult to keep up with them.

"I hope so..." Freya smiled sadly at Arthur. He frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Merlin ignored him.

"We'll be back tomorrow. Oh and Arthur?" He made a quick stop.

"Yes?"

"Can we borrow two horses?"

"Eh, alright then." He ran a hand trough his hair.

"Thank you." Merlin said as he and Freya ran further.

* * *

**Thanx for reading! please review! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, thank you for following and reviewing this story! :D**

* * *

Merlin and Freya galloped through the woods, when Freya suddenly winced in pain. "Freya!" Merlin exclaimed and he immediately stopped. "What's wrong?"

Freya gasped. "I- I'm alright. We... we just have to hurry," She said. Merlin nodded doubtfully. Then they both spurred their horses into action.

Around midnight they arrived at the Lake of Avalon. Freya had become weaker with every passing moment. Eventually, she just fainted after she dismounted. Merlin jumped off of his horse and knelt down beside Freya.

She slowly opened her eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't feel too good," she said with a sad smile. She tried to stand, but was too weak and failed. Merlin frowned. This was not good at all.

He lifted her as gently as possible as she passed out again. Then he carried her to the shore of the lake, where he laid her down with the same care. 

Freya lay limp in his arms. She was pale and had dark shades under her closed eyes. "Freya," he whispered, not able to speak louder. But she didn't answer. He wiped her hair out of her face with trembling hands. "Freya, please... Say something." His voice broke slightly.

This was exactly the same place where he had lost her... the last time. It was all happening again. He couldn't think straight anymore. Tears ran down his cheeks.

* * *

**Yeah, I just stop here, because it is easier for me to begin with a new chapter. :D Thank you for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! :D This chapter took much time for me, and I've done my very best on it. so a little proud may I be, right? Also thanks to my beta Bookybookworm :D**

* * *

"Why?!" He yelled in total despair to the gods. "Am I too late? What did I do wrong?" But the only sound was the sound of Merlin's quiet sobs. The whole night was as silent as death. The moon wasn't shining, and there was little from the stars. A sudden wind came up which slightly touched the leaves and the treetops. Merlin tightly embraced her as if he wanted to protect her from everything. The wind became stronger and dark clouds were gathering before the feeble light of the stars. It became pitch dark.

At once a bolt of lightning hit the water. At that moment the clouds shattered apart and unveiled a crystal clear full moon. The lake seemed to be liquid silver. In the middle appeared a beautiful goddess, gently hovering above the surface. Merlin saw her and immediately realised who she was.

"Do not fear me, Emrys." Her voice was soft and hollow. "I am the goddess Pheleicia, I am here to save the Lady of the lake. Do not speak, and listen carefully. When I am finished, you may ask me only one question, which I will answer according to the truth. The truth, and nothing but the truth, so think carefully.

"First you should know that Freya being brought back to earth is a result of highly dark magic. Because of this, none of the gods nor goddesses think she deserves to live. All but me, I think she belongs here, with you, Emrys. Look, if most of the gods would let her live, there wouldn't be a problem. Freya would get enough life force for her entire life. But since I am the only one who is willing to give her that force, she has to come here every time by full moon, so that I can provide her with new strength. BUT, there is one thing, I can not change. If she ever skip a full moon at this lake, she will die immediately, the gods will take her soul, and she will never ever be able to return to this world again.

"Now Emrys, there is a single cloud that will float past the moon, and when the moon is to be seen again, I need to know your answer and your question, if you have one."

* * *

** Thanks for reading, I would love to know your opinion, so please let me know. :D **


End file.
